percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Taylor Grace-Castellan
Taylor Rihanna Grace-Castellan (born December 19, 2012) is the quarter-blood daughter of Thalia Grace-Castellan and Luke Castellan. Whispers in the Dark Luke Castellan returned to Camp Half-Blood one day, claiming he was reformed and he wanted to see his friends again. He met up with Thalia, who had been kicked out of the hunters for unspecified reasons, and they fell back in love. One day, he suddenly disappeared, leaving Thalia pregnant with his child. The child, a girl, was born a few days before Thalia's birthday. She was named Taylor Rihanna Grace. Whispers in the Dark is set four years later. Taylor is at home, playing with her best friend Lisa Jackson, when Luke shows up. Thalia tells the children to get out of the house and get to Camp Half-Blood as fast as they can. Luke spots Taylor and is shocked to see how much she resembles him. It is strongly implied that he has figured out that she is his daughter. Taylor is told the "half-truth" about her father. This upsets her greatly. Later, Taylor and Lisa get bored and decide to sneak out of camp. They get lost and end up spending the night in a derelicit park. The next morning, they head back to Camp Half-Blood. Just as they reach Half-Blood Hill, a car pulls over and Taylor is abducted by the driver. Lisa runs to camp, screaming "Help, help! Taylor's been kidnapped!" Taylor gets taken to the Princess Andromeda. Luke tries to convince her to join the Titans, briefly commenting that she reminds him of Thalia, but does not succeed. She shocks him and runs away, muttering to herself "I gotta get outta here." Taylor is kidnapped several times before she learns that Luke is her father. This greatly upsets her at first. Luke soon reforms and marries Thalia. As of the epilogue, Thalia is expecting her second child. Echoes in the Night Taylor is a teenager and very close to her younger sister. She and her sister start having strange nightmares about a voice in a pit. She is sneaking out one night when a person with a knife attempts to kill her. Fate of Heroes Taylor doesn't remember a thing and starts to think that she has lost her memory Age Four Taylor is 3'4 and weighs about 40 pounds. Many people think that she is tall and slim for a four-year-old. She definitely looks more like Luke. It's actually scary how much they look alike. There are multiple references to her looking like a female version of him, only with brunette hair. She has Thalia's pitch-black hair. But, like Luke's, it's a little unruly. Like Luke, Taylor is extremely pale. So pale, she almost looks like a vampire or a porcelain doll. She does have a few freckles across her nose, though (probably from Thalia). She also blushes easily. Taylor has ice-blue eyes, very piercing and penetrating. Exactly like Luke's eyes; same eye shape and everything. Other than her hair and freckles, Taylor doesn't look anything like Thalia. You would never guess that they were mother and daughter. Teenager Taylor is 5'5 and weighs 140 lbs. She retains her long dark hair, pale skin, freckles, and piercing blue eyes. Of course, she now looks more like her father than ever. Personality In a nutshell, Taylor looks like her father and acts like her mother. She is a stubborn, hot-headed child (meaning she has a bad temper). She wears black a lot, watches Buffy the Vampire Slayer even though she is too young for it, and loves bands like Evanescence, Green Day, and Within Temptation. At times, she can be very unpredictable and excitable. Like most of Hermes's descendants, Taylor is a kleptomaniac, meaning she steals things compulsively. She doesn't cry easily, though she does let her emotions show more than either Luke or Thalia. She is quite tomboyish, usually refusing to wear skirts and dresses. She is slightly bossy, particularly towards Lisa, who doesn't seem to mind it at all. When Taylor gets to be older, she becomes a lot more gothic (though, even as a preschooler, she loved metal music and gothic colors like purple, black, and dark red).She loves the books "Wait 'till Helen Comes","City of Ember",and "Garden of Eve".One of Taylor's middle names is Maya, but because she does'ent like it she won't use it. Powers *Taylor can give people electric shocks. *Taylor can make it start raining. *Taylor can cause thunderstorms, as well as lightning. *Taylor likely has many other powers relating to weather and the sky. *Taylor loves to steal, and almost never gets caught doing it. *Taylor is overall extraordinarily powerful, the main reason that the Titans want her on their side like they've never wanted anything before. Known Family *Thalia Grace-Castellan (Mother) *Luke Castellan (Father) *Hermes (Paternal grandfather) *May Castellan (Paternal grandmother, most likely deceased) *Zeus (Maternal grandfather) *Ms. Grace (Maternal grandmother, deceased) *Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll (Half-uncles) *Jess, Erica, Grace (Half-aunts) *Jason Grace maternal uncle *Adrasdos chastllan brother *Ethan Chastllen nephew *Nikki Castellan (Sister) Trivia *Sparrowsong does not own the image. It was made off of this Twilight fanart. *Sparrowsong thinks that Taylor fits Tvtropes.org's description for a Creepy Child. *Taylor's theme song: click here. *The main things that are creepy about Taylor is her resemblance to Luke, her eyes, her extreme paleness, and the fact that she seems frighteningly calm for her age. *Taylor was middle-named after singer Robyn Rihanna Fenty, better known by her stage name Rihanna. *How Taylor got her name: Taylor was originally going to be Elisabeth, the name that was later given to Percy and Annabeth's daughter, but her creator Sparrowsong didn't think it fit. She thought that Elisabeth Grace sounded much too girly for the tomboyish four-year-old. While Sparrowsong was trying to think of a better name, she happened to look over at her wall and notice a poster of country singer Taylor Swift. Right away, she felt a tingle and thought "Taylor Grace! That name is perfect!" *As a baby, Taylor's hair was dark auburn, but it got darker and darker until it became the pitch-black color it is today. Category:Original Character Category:Quarter-Bloods Category:Females Category:Sparrowsong Category:Character